The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for adherable and removable thin flexible glass assemblies. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an improved flexible glass assembly and a method for making such a flexible glass assembly.
There are many challenges associated with conventional methods of making thin flexible glass assemblies, in particular in connection with manufacturing and/or cutting to size thin flexible glass assemblies having an adhesive layer provided on one surface of the glass assembly. The various embodiments disclosed herein may provide advantages over these conventional methods.